MurderED
by diemxnoir
Summary: Eddward hadn't known why Kevin called him at first and upon seeing the bloody crime in Kevin's garage? He knew the logical option was to call the police and get the situation addressed, but the child in him didn't want to give up the hope that maybe he could help Kevin. Perhaps he could cure him of his illness….what was one body to dispose of, after all? Between friends?


_/Warnings: Future!Kevedd, Mature (oral, anal), Character death, Gore, Abuse, Murder. _

_The fic is dark. It's not really that cute and adorable so please don't read if you're looking for kawaii-des keveddu. _

_Let me just say I'm not exactly well versed in murder so there are probably some flaws in this fic. I did quite a bit of research but eh— just go with it, kay?_

_Enjoy~/_

Disposing of a body was really no way to spend a Friday night. Yellow latex gloves were tugged on, Eddward looking over his various tools in the shabby garage in Peach Creek. Really there were better things that he could have been doing, hell even boring adults did things on Friday nights. Granted with Ed and Eddy actually paired into a couple, Edd's social life was suffering. Well, what little of a social life he had since he had decided to go into Education once he started college. He taught the sciences, biology and organic chem being his main courses but...this wasn't at all what he had planned.

_"Hey dork, you need anything else to get this done or what?" _

Eddward turned, now working to secure an apron over his clothing before using the clean gloves to roll up his shirt sleeves and button them at his biceps. The red haired man whom he had attended school with had really grown into _something_. Kevin worked at a mechanic shop, mostly automotive work and it showed. His arms were far bigger than Eddward's own, his chest broad and hair still cut short and buzzed save for those few bangs. Hell, the guy was even managing a soul patch at his chin and it looked _good_ on him. The only true flaw was that cigarette dangling from Kevin's lips, smoking was such a terrible habit. Abruptly Edd realized he was staring at the guy who had his arms crossed over his broad chest.

"Please Kevin!" He huffed, his green eyes narrowing as he reached up to tug down his tie and loosen it but still keep it behind the apron. He was getting comfortable, his tone sassy as his lip curled at the scent of that cigarette smoke. "Kindly put that out or remove yourself from the garage. This is delicate work!" Eddward could hear Kevin snort behind him before he heard those heavy boots step down onto the wooden steps leading into the garage- the wood giving a soft creak before he shut the door to the house and moved to sit on the steps, no doubt planning to watch. It was the red head's weakness, he enjoyed watching Eddward clean up his messes.

This had to be...what the third body now? It wasn't as if Kevin planned these things but sometimes shit happened. Sometimes people who came to the shop were total assholes, flawed in various ways. It wasn't as if Kevin just picked random people to lose his temper on but each of these three had deserved it. The guy who had straight up punched his wife when he received the bill at the shop, because she had been the one to crash it and wasn't able to pay the full price. It also just so happened that his wife was Marie Kanker and while Kevin hadn't been terribly close to the Kanker sisters it'd still hit a nerve with him. That wife abusing prick had been the first...and he'd fucking deserved what he got. It had been too easy to follow the prick to his home after he picked the car up later in the evening. With the man's home noted he returned there a good few weeks later and caught the guy off guard in the wee hours of the morning. A tire iron to the face was a decent method of knocking someone out and after that it'd been too easy to chuck the guy into the back of his truck and drive home.

Kevin lived on an acre of land in Peach Creek, just off the edge of a salvage yard. The same yard he used to go to for pieces of Belle, his motorcycle, in his youth. No one would look for the fucker...and Kevin had pulled him into the garage, letting him wake and informing the moron why he was dying before he did it. _Slowly_. That was the first time he had called Eddward. Eddward hadn't known why Kevin called him at first and upon seeing the bloody crime in Kevin's garage? He _knew_ the logical option was to call the police and get the situation addressed, but the child in him didn't want to give up the hope that maybe he could help Kevin. Perhaps he could cure him of his illness...what was one body to dispose of, after all? Between friends?

Then came the second. A woman who was clearly beating on her young son. Kevin had taken his time with her too- following her home and actually snatching her on her way to work. Just as he had with the first he passed judgment in his garage, slowly breaking her fingers as punishment for her crime before he finished the job and called Edd. From what Eddward gathered from the news reports, the son was actually moved to his father's home and was doing quite well in school, living a happy and all around more wholesome life.

Yet this third one was...a bigger man. He was larger than Kevin was and Eddward honestly didn't know how the mechanic could have overpowered him. Kevin hadn't given him the backstory on the man yet but judging from the look Kevin gave the body it was something troubling. Something terribly dark. Regardless, Eddward gave a soft sigh into the chilly garage air before he moved to the body laid out on the big metal workbench before him. First he went through the pockets, tossing every item found into a nearby metal bowl...and once that was done he opened the wallet to peer inside. It appeared the man had two daughters...no doubt divorced from how the wife was removed from a family portrait. A petty...thirteen dollars cash and three credit cards. Edd shut the wallet and tossed it back into the bowl, reaching for the scissors as he began to remove clothing. First the shirt, tossing the shreds in a nearby waste basket before moving onto the pants. Shoes were untied and tossed in as well. With that done, and his...well... _patient_ in nothing but his briefs Edd grabbed a pair of pliers and a clamp.

He glanced back over his shoulder after a moment, giving a nod to Kevin who was still smoking quite contentedly on the step. A pair of eyeglass goggles, and a face mask were also grabbed from his table of tools, pulling them into place before he went to work with the clamp and pliers moments after Kevin stood and turned on the boom box nearby. Loud rock music blared obnoxiously in the garage but it was something new to focus on. A distraction for Eddward as he moved to open the mouth of his _patient_, and place the clamp there to help hold the man's jaw open. Instantly the rank scent hit him, the face mask helping him to ignore the scent and soon enough as he reached out with his pliers he could instead smell cigarette smoke. A brush at him alerted him to Kevin and instantly he jerked, his body pressing back against the broad chest of the mechanic who had come up behind him to watch.

"Kevin please, this is a delicate process! These things take care and precision I can't-"

_"You can. Keep going double dork." _

He hesitated, swallowing quietly behind his mask as he felt the other man's hands secure on his hips and Eddward began. He pulled the teeth, there was a reason..for it really, human teeth needed to be properly disposed of in the event that anyone did encounter the body. If they could tell what this body _was_ then they could track it and teeth were the first thing that needed to go. So he began to pull them, one by one, dropping them into a nearby bowl. Some didn't come out so easily, and it was with guiding hands that Kevin reached around Edd to help hold the pliers and help tug some of those stubborn teeth free. At one point they even got a drill out to continue work on it...this was by no means a fast process.

The entire time Kevin was brushing his hands against Edd's sides, fingers slipping under his shirt to touch that soft white skin. Edd's breath caught in his throat on some of the swipes from those work roughened hands. He knew it was wrong, to keep this going in part because it was the same process. Kevin got such a kick out of watching Eddward clean up the mess and past that...really he hadn't been able to interest the other man but did he really _want_ to interest a killer? Yeah.

Yeah he did, so which of them was really sick here?

Edd's emerald green eyes slipped shut, breath catching once they finally finished and Kevin arched and adjusted his hips to lightly grind up against Eddward's thigh- feeling the other man's excitement through the old denim. It wasn't right, everything about their situation was terribly fucked up but that was what made it beautiful. The next step was to place the pliers down and remove the clamp, before snagging an older kitchen torch that Edd had tweaked for this job which he soon brought down to the victim's digits, having to adjust where he stood at the table to do that. In doing so he soon was working on essentially burning off the patient's fingertips, the process slow and thorough and when Kevin approached again he didn't stop him. He couldn't ignore the way the other man arched into him. Kevin's fingers moved to the front of his jeans, sliding slowly along Edd's clothed length. It was terribly distracting...but he focused on his task up until he felt Kevin move his hand up to take the cigarette from his lips and saw the man put it out on the table. Almost instantly after doing so Eddward turned off the torch, put it down on the table and turned about which was just the signal Kevin had waited for.

The red head grabbed Edd's waist, their mouths meeting in a rough clash. Teeth and tongue, the taste of nicotine and Eddward practically _mewled_ into the kiss. The mechanic was always skilled with his tongue. It was the one thing that it seemed Kevin had really truly learned in the dating scene and Eddward was always happy to be on the receiving end. Kevin pulled back from the kiss only to nip at Eddward's lower lip, a harsh nip before he suckled the wound and went back to the deep kiss. It only ended when Edd broke it for breath, his eyes glazed, Kevin's own green eyes looking over the chemist before they abruptly narrowed and almost instantly, Edd noticed the change.

Kevin smirked, his gaze focused down on the man before him before his fingers moved up Edd's form, digits curling around his throat and instantly Eddward struggled. The red haired man gritted his teeth, a hint of that madness entering his gaze as he pulled Eddward down to his level-even if the teacher had outgrown him in height he could best him in brawn. "_What are you thinking, dweeb? Thinking that maybe it's time you give the cops a call? I bet you already called them...didn't you?" _His fingers tensed on the dork's throat, and instantly Edd held his hands up. He tried to appear innocent, weakly shaking his head as little as he could while looking up into Kevin's eyes, trying to convey his feelings. "...N...No." HIs voice was cut off, due to the pressure on his throat and really it was only when Eddward began to go lax that he finally let go. Eddward flopped back against the table, his entire body trembling, breath coming in sharp gasps before he finally started to speak up.

"I wouldn't-couldn't ever possibly...dream of betraying you, Kevin you know that. You know I don't dare- we're together in this! P...partners." Edd's breaths were shaky and rough before Kevin scoffed and moved back to the garage steps to sit.

_"Get back to it, dork. I want this guy soaking in two hours tops." _

So Eddward moved back to those hands, picking up the kitchen torch before using it on those fingers to ensure no prints survived. It was probably pointless, given the next step there was really little reason to it but Edd had to be sure, for his own peace of mind. With that done he turned off the torch and placed it back on the tray before going to the corner of the garage, flipping back a tarp to pull out two large Rubbermaid tubs, made of polyethylene. It wasn't terribly original; the idea was pretty basic considering where he worked and the fact that a person could order hydrofluoric acid. The problem was how expensive it was and the record on file stating you ordered it but...Eddward did work in a lab and if anyone came then he would probably take the crime as his own.

Did that mean his love counted as obsessive or just...terribly dedicated? He really didn't know anymore.

Next came the circular saw and _hours_ of cutting which was hardly a clean or...terribly fun adventure. Bits of blood and muscle, tendon and bone flying everywhere. By the end his apron was thoroughly splattered with mess as were his gloves and some of his face. It took hours, removing limbs and cutting the body down to size so that he could get the chunks to fit into the totes. Once he had put the body pieces where they needed to go he set the saw down and located the acid. Edd made sure to remove his face mask and replace it with a filtered mask so he would still be able to breathe and a glance back at Kevin told the guy all he wanted to know. He lowered the decibel of the music and opened a back door, hooking up and turning on a fan so when Eddward started to pour and measure the acid, the smoke in the garage would have somewhere to go and wouldn't ruin Eddward's breathing. Kevin only left the garage during this time, it was pretty typical...

It took a considerable amount of time, wanting to ensure the mixture was proper before he finally began to clean up the table and tools. He passed his limit of two hours before it was all done, but soon enough the table and tools were clean and all put away. The metal workbench table was dried off and tool boxes were replaced atop it so it appeared used. The body was left to cure in two tubs in the garage. It would take time, a couple of days at least, for the body to liquefy. The teeth in the bowl he was able to tuck under a counter in a cupboard where Kevin would know where to find them and be able to grind them down into a chalky powder later. A proper way of destroying everything, melting it all down. With everything cared to so far Edd was given the peace of mind he so desired.

He removed the apron and gloves, the face mask and eye wear. Most of it he threw into the trash with the man's clothes and shoes. It was only when he was certain everything was fully clean that he moved to unplug the fan, shut and lock the garage door and then head within the home. It was a nice place; clearly Kevin was making decent wages at the shop. The other man was busy with some action movie, but the sound was so low that Eddward was certain he wasn't really watching it.

_"Did you get it done?" _

"...I finished the process, as you requested."

Eddward stood awkwardly in the living room doorway, watching as Kevin moved to stand before jerking his head. _"You better not be dripping on my carpet..." _Edd huffed; his face scrunching and eyes narrowing in the process. "I properly disinfected and cleaned myself-I assure you I'm not _dripping_." He turned and began to head down the hallway, reaching to loosen his tie and unbutton his shirt as he went only to hear Kevin's little comment of- _"You'll be dripping soon enough..."_-which he ignored. A flush crossed his cheeks, knowing that Kevin would give him his reward, as it was part of the process.

He stepped into the bathroom and shrugged out of his clothing, already finding replacement clothes from Kevin on the counter so he could discard everything he'd brought today. His wallet and phone were removed from his pants before he tossed his clothes (all save for his hat) into the garbage can in the bathroom. It was only with a clear mental struggle that he removed his hat, placing it upon the clean clothes before he ran a hand back through his black hair, pushing the locks from his face as he then moved into the shower. It didn't take long, just as the steam started to make the shower quite enjoyable he heard the rustle of clothing and the tug of a zipper.

Kevin knew his weakness. It was the only reason that Eddward still came, the reason he could justify letting this little indiscretion go-to not properly inform the police. Within a couple of days they would just go out into the scrap yard on the property next to Kevin's and dig a deep rectangular pit, vertically, before tossing the man's items and...well...liquid into a hole. It was the same process they had done twice before but it took time and what better way to spend the time than this?

When Kevin moved to step into the shower Edd's breath caught in his throat. Kevin was shorter, but everything else about him was spot on. He was bigger in size, more toned and obviously he had done more manual labor. Plus with that short hair and stubble on his jaw...well old shovel-chin had really grown into quite an exquisite example of man. Kevin reached out for Edd and he instantly tensed, body trembling with excitement as those work roughened fingertips brushed over Double-D's right side.

_"You always gotta shake like this, dork? I'm not hurtin' ya." _

Yet the threat was always there. Kevin could snap at any moment, his temper was just _that_ random. It wasn't as if Edd had done anything that would warrant the change, given how loyal he was to the mechanic but really loyalty could be interpreted in many ways to someone who was...probably not the most mentally stable. Eddward _knew_ better but sometimes you could overlook someone's flaws (no matter how large) when you were in love.

Well perhaps love wasn't an adequate description of his feelings...

"Of course not, Kevin. I fully understand that you wouldn't ever hurt me...not intentionally." A small smile was given, emerald green eyes warm and soothing as he reached out to lightly travel a hand up Kevin's jaw. The mechanic only smirked in reply, eyes narrowing at the teacher before he stepped forward, having to tip his head back a bit in order to maintain that eye contact. _"That's right...and you like me, don'tcha?" _Well he could hardly argue that, so he merely nodded, his smile faltering a bit in confusion at the question. "Of course I care about you Kevin, I mean...it's typical in humans and actually animals as well to follow an individual out of respect and adoration as opposed to fea-" Kevin reached up to Double D's shoulder, abruptly pulling the thinner man down to his level, eyes irritated.

_"So show me you care, dork. Worship me. You do worship me, right?" _

Edd knew the point, he could understand what Kevin wanted and after being tugged down his eyes shut briefly before he slid down in the shower (a bit ungracefully given the small space), before his knees met the warmed porcelain tub. "I...do respect you, Kevin..." Early in their relationship he would have argued but with how much Kevin seemed to have slipped since the first body, he honestly wasn't certain if it was safe to torment the man. "...I mean given your inferior intellect you've actually done quite well for yourself."

Idiot. His emerald green eyes had narrowed up at Kevin, a smirk curling on his lips, deciding maybe a few bruises were worth the effort of trying to toe Kevin back into line. Kevin however didn't seem to agree as almost instantly his jaw tensed, his fingers sliding down to curl in Eddward's black locks, harshly grabbing before he jerked the other man's face to his own soft cock, a his other hand reaching out to brace on the shower wall. _"Right then, so much for respect. Get to work." _

Eddward winced at the harsh grip to his hair but he still slid his hands up Kevin's thighs, getting started on his task. He hated starting like this, it always felt degrading and pathetic that he had to work to excite Kevin. As if Kevin wasn't excited by this entire situation on his own while the mere sight of Kevin naked had already caused his body to react. Still he began to lick the tip as his right hand moved up to curl along the other man's length, beginning a slow pumping motion while occasionally casting his gaze up at the other man. It was always Kevin's favorite position, being the one looked up to for once, as if Eddward had chosen to grow taller than the jock. That was hardly the case... one didn't have that sort of control over puberty.

_"Keep it up dork." _A puffed breath, the length before Eddward's face beginning to slowly react and harden. It wasn't as long of a process as it could have been, their earlier foreplay in the garage probably assisting with that but Kevin soon moved the hand from Eddward's hair to bat the dork's hand off of him. He then reached back at the shower head to adjust the angle more to Kevin's own back before he spat in his palm and gripped his length, beginning to jerk it in earnest. Eddward waited, fingers moving back to Kevin's thighs before a hand moved up and back to lightly roll the other man's testies. It didn't take long for Kevin to harden and release his length, reaching a hand back around to Edd's hair, gripping the man's locks and jerking him back toward his cock once more.

_"Get to it, I took care of the hard part for you."_

Eddward looked up at Kevin, making eye contact before his lips curled into a small smile. "...Thank you." It was a genuine show of gratitude instead of being a sarcastic jerk about it (as he had been earlier), after all...Kevin took care of the part that Eddward considered degrading. That meant Kevin cared, somewhere in that weird mixed up heart of his, he cared enough to make Eddward comfortable and that meant the world in moments like this. _"Tch, whatever...get going." _Kevin glared off elsewhere, a slight blush on his tanned cheeks and Eddward moved forward happily to lick the tip. A broad slow lick slid over the head, the tip of his tongue moving to tickle the other man's slit and pull more liquid from the cock before him. Once he had enough of the musky taste to make his mouth water he pulled back to drag his tongue in a harsh lick over his own palm before curling it back around Kevin's length and truly beginning.

His hand pumped in time with broad licks to Kevin's head, and given the low groan from the shorter man above him, he was enjoying the act. Edd moved his tongue to the underside of Kevin's cock, tracing each vein and bump, taking care to mouth the base and drag his lips along the bottom before he soon aligned his mouth with the tip and sucked the head into his mouth with a soft pop. Kevin practically panted above the dork, fingers shakily maintaining their grip on the shower walls, one hand still gripped in Eddward's hair which he now finally used to jerk the dork forward more.

A choked sound, a soft huff against that cock as Edd let his jaw go slack and Kevin jerked forward again, low careful humps to the other man's face as he began to grind his cock forward and really _feel _that mouth around his cock. "_Choice..._" A low growl of that word was given above Eddward moved his hand back to Kevin's thigh and tipped his head, fighting to relax his throat and align a bit better as Kevin really started to thrust forward and fuck his face. Kevin had to have the control and really all Eddward could do was serve. He loved the smell, his eyes shutting as he fought to keep back that gag reflex as Kevin started to thrust deeper, only stopping after a few moments so Edd could withdraw and get a choked breath, his eyes watering, opening only then as he reached to wipe drool from his chin...before he moved forward again.

Eager. He sucked that cock in fast and deep, moving on his own so Kevin wouldn't have to take control again. This time he moved quickly, careful to take in as much of that cock as he could, his right hand back on that length to jerk it quickly when he withdrew for breaths and in doing so he was getting _coated_ in pre. HIs jaw was covered in slobber, spittle holding them together in a sticky line when he withdrew for breath. It was only when Kevin's hand tensed in his hair and Edd looked up only to see a faintly bored expression, that Edd spat to his own hand and lowered it down past his own leaking length to his entrance to begin to prep himself. Kevin always wanted this resolved quickly. It wasn't the sort of love that Eddward had hoped for in high school or dreamed about in college.

They weren't going to have morning sex in satin sheets or have adorable moments in the rain. There wasn't any cliché love between them, instead it was always like this. It was a weird power struggle and Eddward ultimately worked to give Kevin that power. He knew the man wasn't fully stable, it wasn't the best choice for him but he...couldn't help it. A moth drawn to the flame, unable to resist the temptation. A huff passed Edd's lips, licking the tip of that length while one of his hands lifted to begin work on Kevin's length. He swirled his digits along his entrance and began to fully prepare. One digit, two, three...twist and scissor, grind down into it and only when he was sure he could handle the act did he shakily move to reach out past the shower curtain. A fumble of digits, reaching for a bowl that was on the edge of the tub and he snagged a condom from the dish that Eddward had set up some time ago.

The package was torn, the rubber rolled into place and Kevin all but growled during that too- clearly tired of waiting for all this shit to be done. Thankfully the condom was lubed so that'd help the process as Eddward twisted to reach out for the back wall, standing and moving a bit awkwardly so he would have enough to brace himself on as Kevin stepped up behind him. The mechanic's harsh grip on his hip warned Edd of the imminent actions, head of that length brushing Edd's entrance before a puffed breath was given on Edd's shoulder. _"Don't squirm, dork it's easier if you keep still." _

That was all the warning Edd would get before he began to press in. The entire time Edd worked to relax, to calm his muscles as the head of that cock popped in and from there it was pretty easy. The pressure built up as the length slowly sank into him, the shorter man jerking and wiggling his hips as he fully rooted himself in Eddward before he pulled back out to the tip and thrust forward in full. A dash of pain shot through Edd's abdomen but he didn't squirm, he kept himself still with a deep shuddered breath and almost tried to reach for his own length but doing so caused his form to jerk forward and Kevin instantly spoke up. _"Damnit, didn't I say don't' fucking move?!" _

"S...Sorry, of course." A rushed reply as he jerked his hand back to the wall to hold himself and ignored the throb of his own unattended length as they began. The thrusts from Kevin picked up in pace, soft huffs and low groans being given and Eddward's own body began to relax and his head tipped forward. Long black locks fell into his face as Eddward held himself still, trying not to move too terribly much with each thrust even as his toes began to curl on the shower floor and soft sounds passed his lips. It started as a low whine as he felt that length pull out to the tip before the head pushed forward back inside with a soft pop. Then again. Kevin withdrawing and moving just that little bit forward to pop the head in and Eddward's toes tensed, his back slightly arching as he whined and keened. The feeling, the slight pain was enough to bring quite a bit of excitement, helping him to relax and just causing his cock to leak all the more, dribbling down the underside of his length and dripping to mix with the liquids flowing down the drain.

Kevin then began to pick up the pace, nails scratching at Eddward's hips, deep red welts left on that pale skin before his grip secured on hip bones and he began to thrust in earnest. The wet sound of skin slapping on skin mixed with the soft white noise of the shower was enough to heighten the excitement. Soon enough the thrusts became rough and off pace, Kevin reaching around to jerk the other man's length in rough pulls and even that slight touch felt like electricity along Edd's cock. It made his abdomen tense, eyes shutting tight as he arched his back and came in a messy rush while his entire body tensed and Kevin released that length just to grip Edd's hips and really nail him. The pace was fast and maddened, holding out until the last possible moment before grunting and giving a soft breathy groan as he buried himself in the dork and came.

Eddward slumped slightly on the wall, his arms trembling as Kevin's entire form slowly backed off, withdrawing from the taller man and he heard the snap of the condom being removed and tossed off who knew where before abruptly a harsh grip came to slide up his back and close on the back of his neck. Confusion clouded Edd's features as he fought to regain his breath and was pulled backwards, the tug throwing off his balance and down he went in a rush, giving a soft squeak as his butt hit the shower floor and Kevin was on him in seconds. A weird confusing brawl where Kevin's other hand closed on Eddward's throat and _tensed_. He couldn't breathe...and Eddward looked up at Kevin with confusion, some of the shower spray hitting his face and making his vision blur.

He couldn't see, he couldn't get any breath...and Kevin's gaze was so _angry_. What had he done? What had set him off? The part that Eddward was unaware of was the phone call Kevin had received from the cops just inquiring as to his work and sniffing around. If he had merely inquired about the call with Edd he could have advised Kevin that it was routine- given that all of the victims had been to Kevin's workplace within the last two months it wasn't out of place for them to start checking all possible connections. Yet Kevin didn't see it as that. He saw it as a betrayal, that maybe Edd had finally narked on him and the stupid dork had led the cops to his doorstep.

That he had ratted him out, of course the fucking dork couldn't be trusted.

As his vision began to blur and Eddward finally was unable to pull the strength to pull at Kevin's arms any longer a rather pitiful thought slid through his skull, watching the red haired man's expression with fear and desperation. He always knew it would end this way...that Kevin would turn on him, as a wild monster only could, in the end but some small part of him had hoped he could change him for the better. That he could help fix Kevin and make him decent for society again, that they would work through this anger...but that wasn't going to happen.

Now Kevin had two bodies to deal with...as he stepped from the shower and turned off the water he glanced back at the lifeless form of the nerd he had grown up with and felt a confusing flux of emotions. Anger...sorrow, pain, loneliness and desperation before he finally snorted and grabbed a towel to wrap around his waist and left the bathroom. So what, two bodies weren't shit. Any moron could probably mix that acid and he'd get rid of the dork the same way he had gotten rid of the rest.

After all who was going to come looking for that dweeb?


End file.
